fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wake Theron
Wake Theron (ウェークセロン, "U~ēku Seron") Appearance Wake's most prominent feature is his messy, spiky, black colored hair; a trait that allows others to pinpoint him in a crowd of people. His hair has even earned him the unforturnate nickname of "Porcu-brain" by both Karna Shiranui and Emil Kresnik. Wake also possesses dark brown colored eyes and thin eyebrows, causing Kaguya Nagare and Haruko Kurogane to believe he is often trying to sneak a peek at them, despite Kaguya's age. It has been comically mentioned that his spiky hair tends to fall flat whenever he is saddened or troubled, but will instantly spike back up upon entering a more positive mood, leading to the hypothesis that his hair is a living organism. Wake is often seen wearing a plain, white colored buttoned shirt with an orange T-shirt underneath it. He often leaves his collar up and only tucks in the front portion of his shiti. Wake also wears a thin, brown colored belt that holds up a pair of baggy, blue jeans. Personality Wake is a short-tempered, violent, bad-mannered and foul-mouthed young man. But, above all else, he is proud - proud of his lineage. Taught cynicism and rebelliousness by being around others while living on the streets and schooled in thievery by the more "unaccepted" kids around, Wake is nonetheless driven by his pride to avoid taking actions that would bring shame to his family name and regrets his days as a lowly theif. Angrily rejecting the pity and charity of others, Wake strives to fix his own problems with his own hands and suffers greatly when it appears that his strength is not great enough to protect his ideals. As such, he quickly becomes infatuated with training diligently to become strong enough that he needn't rely on anyone else's power. As he grows stronger and under the guidance of various Mages of Club Oz, Wake also becomes driven by his pride to stand up for the protection of the precious people around him. He frequently puts his own life in jeopardy to protect others and prove to himself that he is becoming stronger. When his friends have been wronged, he rushes headlong into the fray to enact revenge and see justice done. He is very loud and open about his ideals as well. He doesn't care about other people's objections to his views, as he even tries to save an opposing mage just moments after ending the fight, due to someone else trying to kill the weakened mage. However, Wake states on multiple occasions that while he may be kind, he is not such a good person that he would go out of his way to save someone's life. He also dislikes people who rely on others to save them, and believes that they should try to become stronger to protect themselves and those that they care about. Wake can become very intense and serious if given the right provocation. Despite being a kind person outside of battle, he is ruthless and shows no mercy when facing a challenging opponent. He is a very polite and respectable person who in turns shows respect to most. Wake often keeps a smile on his face even when fighting and acts in a goofy and playful manner. But when particulary annoyed or upset, he turns cold and attacks his opponent so that he can end the battle quickly. Wake always enjoys a good brawl, especially when it means he can test his abilities, or whenever the opponent seems to be a good challenge. Despite this, in most situations he refuses to kill his opponent and instead aims to incapacitate them. History Synopsis Equipment [[Tamamo|'Swords of Tamamo']]: A set of nine magically imbued swords of the Demon Fox Spirit, Tamamo. While it is a set of nine seperate blades, Wake is only able to wield two at a time in combat. Simply using these blades, allows Tamamo to take a physical form and enter the world of the living, as long as she maintains contact with Wake. As long as this link exists, Wake is infused with Tamamo's Magical Aura; granting him an increase in his own physical abilities as well as giving him access to Tamamo's own Magical Abilities. Magic and Abilities Great Magical Energy: : Sunlight Garb (太陽光服装, "Taiyōkō Fukusō"): An innate ability granted to Wake after he learned Sun Magic. This ability activates anytime he wishes, being able to cause it to start with a simple clench of his fists. Once the Sunlight Garb has been invoked it creates an area of flames around his body that reaches temperatures as high as the peak temperature of the Sun itself. Since the level of this heat is so high, the flames created by this is unable to be seen by anyone else, unless Wake deems it necessary. When the Sunlight Garb is active, Wake is able to enhance his strikes to cause incredible burns and can even enhances his speed by using the flames to propel himself about the area. However, this also comes with a drawback as the high friction caused by the high speeds can cause the blood in his body to begin to boil resulting in Wake over-heating. High Endurance: Due to growing up in poverty and living a life on the streets, Wake has fought to survive since a young age. His daily life of near constant fighting has led to him developing a resistance to all but the near life-threating of physical blows. He has even shown himself to be able to take a magically enhanced strike from Karna Shiranui, who is known for his inhuman strength, and return to the fight only seconds later. It is often surprising to his opponents that Wake is able to take such heavy blows from much larger foes and seemingly shrug them off with little effort, constantly returning to the fight to take on more. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: * Void Slash (空洞カッ, "Kūdō Katto", lit "Cavity Cut"): High Survivability: Keen Instincts: ]]Great Strength: Wake has shown an excessive amount of strength, especially when trying to stand up for his beliefs. He is capable of intensly injuring an opponent with his bare hands and has been able to stop the punch of an opponent with an opposing punch of his own. Wake is quite capable of punching through boulders with his bare hands and can use devastating punches in order to rupture internal organs, a trait he picked up from Karna Shiranui, and is even able to toss an assailant away with his physical stength alone. Low Intelligence: Expert Hand To Hand Combatant: Growing up on the streets and brawling with the locals in order to survive and obtain food, Wake fighting style is well-honed. Despite not being formally trained in any art, he is more than capable of taking on fully adept martial artists. Wake's style of fighting resembles more of a man fighting for his last chance at life as he is not tied to any particular style so he is able to use any means necessary in order to take down his opponent. Wake is not above literally pulling cloth over the opponent's eyes or even throwing dirt into their face in order to blind them so that he may have the advantage. He is also not very easy to read in battle due to his unorthodox way of fighting, as a simple jab can lead into a tackle instead and Wake is not above tossing his whole body at an opponent to do damage either. When fighting in a hand to hand exchange with Wake, it is said to be similar to fighting with several wild beats at a single time. * Suzaku Hayate (朱雀疾風, "Suzaku's Gal''e"): Suzaku Hayate, alterntively referred to as '''Bird Maelstrom', is considered to be one of Wake's strongest physical techniques used by him. Derived from melding brawling with his Sun Magic, Wake first envelopes himself in an aura of super-heated flames conjured by his Magic. In that state, Wake is augmented tremendously to a point where a simple punch lit his fists on fire. Due to Wake's enhanced speed and strength, he is able to inflict a continuous stream of damage in the blink of an eye. Given enough time, the opponent would eventually be enveloped by the swirling torrent of fire created by Wake's fists of fury. High Speed: Wake is incredibly fast, being able to pick apart a group of mages without much trouble. Jubei's skill is impressive as he can easily close large gaps between the opponent and himself in a matter of seconds, using his time running in the streets to improve his speed over the years. His reflexes are at their peak, and he can almost never be caught by surprise unless the opponent has mastered the art of stealth. However, a beautiful woman can easily prove to be quite the distraction. Wake's speed also plays a part in the usage of his Magic, allowing him to perform the seal to activate his spells quite quickly, as though he were pickpocketing several targets at once. Sun Magic Sun Magic allows Wake to epitomize all that the Sun is capable of and what it represents. Primarily, his spells revolve around the creation of searing flames, and other constructs, that are characterized by intense temperatures said to be as hot as the sun. Furthermore, these spells each have the capacity to radiate waves of heat, whose temperatures are moderated by Wave's emotional level. Not so suprisingly, Wake is able to feed off of Fire Magic in order to make his own spells more powerful. In an odd turn of events, Sun Magic has demonstrated the capacity to be utilized as a form of Healing Magic. This is due to the life granting properties said to come from the light of the Sun, this means that Wake is able to easily transform the Sun's harsh, excessively deadly heat waves into soothing rays with regenerative capabilities. It is noted that Sun Magic shares a unique relationship with both Wood Magic and Plant Magic as characterized by a prominent presence of natural or vital energies. Due to the nature of the light this Magic produces, spells of the Sun Magic can inadvertently cause users of the above Magics to begin the terrifying transfiguration into trees or other flora, and their spells growing beyond the scope of their control. Spells Photosynthesis (光合成, Kōgōsei): Not really a spell, rather, an innate ability granted to users of Sun Magic. With this, the pores on Wake's body are steadily opened to a small degree when he is exposed to direct sunlight. With this he is able to increase his body's healing capabilities. The pores on his body act as solar panels, allowing Wake to store solar energy within his body so that he may heal himself later and bolster the power of his spells. By placing his hand on another individual, Wake is able to heal others as well. Shining Sun '(輝く太陽, ''Kagayaku Taiyō): Is the name of Wake's signature spell. By rapidly ionizing and releasing energy in between the palm of his hands, Wake forms a large sphere of flames that will then spiral as he begins channeling even more Eternano into it causing the sphere to heat up even further. While it is spinning, the heated sphere will begin to produce a large quantity of steam that will mask Wake's presence from the enemy. Once it is completely formed, he is then able to throw the sphere of energy at an opponent or ram it into their body to cause more extensive damage. Due to this spell's burning and spinning properties, it bears a drilling effect that can pierce through other jutsu. The power of this technique is enough to leave a large crater in the ground or even leave a hole in the opponent's torso if they do not try to defend themselves from this spell. If one does not completely guard against this spell, they will find a majority of their body burned due to the fact that, despite Shining Sun's size, it possesses as much heat as the Sun itself. '''Solar Storm (太陽風, Taiyōfū): Producing the heated energy of the Sun in front of his body, Wake is able to expel it in the form of a wall or sphere that can surround him or his allies. This barrier is able to protect all those inside from attacks including those from Water Magic spells and is impervious to Negation Magics that only dismantle portions of it at a time as the heated energy constantly circulates and uses its own energy to reform and patch any holes within the barrier. When attacked from the outside, the Solar Storm launches the attack back at the enemy and then causes a fiery backdraft to occur causing everything in the immediate vicinity on the outside of the sphere to erupt in a massive explosion. Solar Flare (太陽フレア, Taiyō Furea): In order to use the Solar Flare spell, Wake forms a single magical seal with his left hand, which resembles him praying. Then by focusing his magical energy into his hands the spell begins to take form--as a sphere of pure energy in the center of his palms. This ball of energy can be thrown in order to cause a wide explosion or can simply be molded around Wake's hands to empower his strikes when he attacks his opponents at close range. The Solar Flare spell also carries the effect that if it makes contact, the victim often feels an escalating burning sensation akin to a poison racing through their bodies. If Wake were to miss with this spell, it explodes into several small fireballs that scorch anything in their paths and continue to burn until Wake decides to stop them. Flaring Up (めらめら Meramera): Wake builds up magical power and subsequently causes flames to erupt from his entire body only a few centimeters away from his location. He is then able to control these flames, including their size, intensity and the like. While seemingly basic in appearance, it is a highly versatile spell with many applications. Prominence (紅炎, Kuen): Wake's strongest basic level spell that grows even stronger the higher the number of people around him becomes, potentiall becoming even stronger than his advance spells. Wake forms a layer of plasma around his body that takes on the shape of a large transparent bird, before the plasma begins to heat up considerably. The heat that this spell produces is capable of easily causing third degree burns on those that come into contact with the outside. This spell has a nasty side-effect for those around Wake as it forcibly steals away the heat located in their bodies, adding it onto the already incredibly heat produced by this spell and causing those affected to experience the sensation of hypothermia, although this is not fatal. When the spell is in actual use, Wake is shown to be able to move at high speeds and burn through a majority of objects in his way. It is known that willpower, endurance, basic magic, and a Magical Aura-based armor are not capable of stopping this heat stealing effect. Advanced Spells Corona (コロナ, Korona): A Sun Magic spell that is best used after a lengthy battle. All the wounds and pain that Wake has received transfers into heat and then works itself into a medium sized ball of fire that rests in the center of his both palms. The sphere of flames begins to spin rapidly, burns hotter, and grows larger the more that Wake has been damaged by attacks, be it from friend or foe. Tossing this sphere into the sky, it continues to intake energy from Wake as it rains down the heat stored inside upon the battlefield, burning all underneath its large field of influence much like a brightly burning Sun.This works by using the pain that he has recieved from wounds and injuries as fuel, so that the more damage his body acquires the faster and hotter the inceneration of the opponent will become. Seiya Amaterasu has made note that this spell is capable of widespread destruction and could level an entire battlefield if Wake were to be pushed to his limit. Red Dwarf '(赤色矮星, ''Akairo Waisei): In order to use this spell, Wake must be in the presence of the sun, meaning he must be able to feel the Sun directly on his skin in order to tap into its power. To initiate, Wake first claps both of his hands together causing his body to intake a large amount of heat from the Sun that then begins to form a sphere around his body. As he continues to gather energy, the formed sphere protects Wake from attacks as it burns anyone or anything that dares to get too close. It is only after a sufficient amount of energy has been gathered that a second sphere starts to form a few feet away from him, releasing large amounts of heat and even being capable of rendering an opponent unconscious frrrom heat exhaustion if they stay too close. As the second sphere forms, Wake slowly pushes his palms together, causing the two spheres to begin drawing energy from one another and start to swell in size. Growing larger, the two spheres continue the previous process of drawing energy until they collide and perform fusion, before breaking down and releasing a massive amount of energy that is capable of easily leveling a town and part of the surrounding area. This is considered to be Wake current strongest spell, although he is forbidden from using it by Club Oz leader, Emil Kresnik, except for under dire circumstances. Titan ]] When activated, this Magic allows Wake to enlarge his body to gigantic proportions, causing his skin to darken and his hair to lengthen in order to match his new size. In addition, Wake is also capable of employing the Magic on selective parts of his body, elongating them and making it look like he possesses some kind of elastic properties, coming in as a very versatile Magic. '''Titan’s effects can also be permanently or temporarily transferred to other people aside from the Wake, allowing for surprising combination attacks. When Wake decides to employ his complete Titan '''form, his muscles bulge in size, with prominent veins becoming visible causing him to look much like a hulking beast. When Wake activates his complete Titan form his personality becomes very similar to that of a very young spoiled, selfish child, in that he retains no form of compassion or remorse for any of his actions. Furthermore, due to his selfish and capricious personality and mind-set, he is incapable of developing empathy and comprehending the nature of his actions. * '''Monsterous Strength: When Wake activates his Titan Magic his strength increases in order to match his new massive form. As his veins pulsate and his muscles bulge, Wake is able to easily pulverize both stone and metal. He has even shown himself capable of punching through a Bone Dragon Slayer Magic User's wall, something that is able to withstand a multitude of attacks. Since he lacks remorse, Wake is unable to completely hold back and often destroys property, causing his payment on missions to be spent before he even receives it. *Enhanced Reflexes: *Enhanced Speed: * Compact Titan: By removing excess energy and physical mass, Wake is able to compress the abilities of Titan into a more compact form.To initiate this form he must first bite down on some part of his body, most often his thumb, in order to draw blood. In doing so his body is overcome with his own Magical Aura, blowing away anyone that is within close proximity. He looks quite similar to his normal form, except there is an increase in his muscle bulk and both his eyes and his hair take on a similar appearance to that of his fully released Titan activation. In this form, he wastes far less Magical Energy as there is not as much of a physical mass actually draining from his reserves. Wake maintains the strength and speed from the full Titan form, with some even considering that there is an exponential increase in his abilities, putting him in a ranking close to the top five of the Ten Wizard Saints. This form is Wake's last resort as he little to no control over his actions, causing him to attack both enemy and allies "for fun" and often destroys whole towns on a whim. However, this form only lasts for a maximum of five minutes, before Wake is rendered unconscious. Behind The Scenes *The name Wake is derived from the Main Character of the game Conception II *The activation method for Compact Titan is derived from Eren Yeager's method to transform in the anime/manga: Attack on Titan. Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Club Oz Category:Male Category:Males